Cycle Wars
by Nevermind555
Summary: Varrix m'a encore une fois perdue avec un de ses splendides fanarts... Eren est au fond du gouffre et va trouver une main secourable. La relation va s'établir, longue et sinueuse. Son partenaire n'est pas du genre patient. AU SnK. ErenXLivaï.
1. Cette nuit

**Cycle wars**

_Chapitre 1 Prologue - Cette nuit_

Eren cherchait les emmerdes. Volontairement. Parce qu'il était alcoolisé mais pas que.

Parce que la vie lui pesait. Il en avait marre de sa la trimballer tel un fardeau sans saveur.

Alors, ce soir-là, il eut la bonne idée de se frotter à une bande sortie en ville exclusivement pour foutre le bordel.

Ha ! Oui, il allait passer un bon moment. Ils le fracasseraient mais lui, il dégainerait son arme secrète... Celle qu'il camoufle. Celle qui ne se raconte pas. Celle qu'on ne découvre que tardivement alors que le vent a déjà tourné.

Eren titube et sort la plus grosse vanne qu'il puisse trouver, s'adressant directement au chef de fil. En gros, qu'on croirait que le mec est une sorte de croisement grossier entre un ours chétif et un mulet.

Il se tient en appui, d'une épaule contre le mur humide, et rit tout ce qu'il peut.

"Si moi je suis un croisement de ce que tu dis, toi t'es un pauvre poivrot suicidaire."

Eren renifle. On n'est pas si loin de la vérité...

La garde rapprochée du dealer ne moufte pas. Ce sont les rangs extérieurs qui sont assignés à éloigner les intrus ou faire régner la terreur.

"Ben alors ?... T'as pas suffisamment de couilles pour descendre de ta putain de bécane et venir m'en foutre une ?" s'adresse-t-il directement au chef de bande.

"Taper dans la merde, ça éclabousse. J'préfère laisser mes gars s'en charger."

"Ben voyons... on dirait bien que le croisement est doublé d'un lâche."

"Tu vas baisser d'un ton, mon gars." déclare l'un d'eux, armé d'une batte.

Eren détache son épaule du mur moisi et s'avance. Là, il est certain de se faire fracasser. Que ça va faire mal. Très mal. C'est ce qu'il cherchait ; soigner son mal-être par la douleur, il n'a encore rien trouvé de mieux.

Oh bordel, ça va chier !...

Il invite le gars à la batte à venir lui fracasser le crâne.

La grosse brute ne se fait d'ailleurs pas prier. BAM !

Le son est plein. Le sang gicle. Eren tombe au sol.

Ah, la vache !... Ça fait un mal de chien !... C'est à la limite de l'étourdissement !...

On lui crache dessus. "C'est tout ce que tu vaux, p'tit merdeux ?!"

On l'arrose de coups de pied.

Encore !... Allez, encore !... Plus fort que ça, les gars !...

La belle face d'Eren se noie à moitié dans une flaque qui vient de se teinter de son propre sang.

"A cinq contre un, comme à l'ordinaire, hein, Hank ?" intervient une voix qu'Eren entend de loin.

"Te mêle pas d'ça, enfoiré !..." grogne Eren.

Arrêt sur image. La scène se fige.

Eren ouvre un œil tuméfié pour distinguer une silhouette pas très haute non loin - la perspective, cependant, le rend immense.

Il est posé nonchalamment contre sa bécane, veste cuir sombre sur le dos, ouverte, débardeur blanc, plaques autour du cou, treillis militaire sur rangers.

"J't'ai déjà dit ce qu'il se passerait si j'te revoyais dans le secteur, Hank. A croire que t'es bouché, mec."

Eren peine à redresser la tête. On la lui fracasse d'ailleurs d'un coup sec contre le bitume.

"Pu... tain..."

L'autre ne regarde aucun membre de la bande lorsqu'il s'adresse à eux, fixant un point invisible au détour d'un conteneur qui dégueule.

Eren ne l'a jamais vu zoner par ici. Il semble pourtant être habitué du quartier...

Il tente un point de vue plus net sur la face du rebelle. Il fallait s'avouer que, même flou, le profil semble joli.

"Allez, dégagez avant que je perde mes nerfs."

La bande se concerte. Puis détale presque trop lentement.

"Et toi, là-bas, tu comptes encore longtemps rester au sol ?"

Eren se redresse à grand mal. Sa tête frappe et son estomac rejette soudain tout ce qu'il a bu dans un spasme liquide.

"Tss. Eh ben c'est du beau." dit l'autre en s'approchant, s'accroupissant devant lui, tenant une mèche de cheveux en arrière pendant qu'il crache et tousse, rendant tout ce qu'il a dans le corps. La mine est froissée de dégoût.

Une fois le mal passé, Eren lève son regard émeraude sur celui qui lui fait face.

Le visage est fier. Marqué d'une gravité presque juvénile. Les sourcils sont fins. Le nez droit, percé du côté droit. Les yeux étroits.

"Mon p'tit mec, tu cherches vraiment les emmerdes. J'aurai peut-être dû te laisser crever pour que ça te serve de leçon, note."

Il fronce. Et Eren s'explique enfin pourquoi.

Ses plaies viennent de s'effacer comme par miracle, dans un frémissement de vapeur.


	2. Deux belles têtes de mules

_Chapitre 2 : Deux belles têtes de mules_

Eren se souvient s'être levé, dépassant son "sauveur" d'une bonne tête au moins.

Un poing dans le ventre était venu le faire ployer une nouvelle fois et il tomba sur un genou.

Sa tête fut attrapée et frappée d'un beau coup de genou lui démontant toute la mâchoire.

Ce gars... était-il fait en acier pour frapper si fort ?... Ou bien Eren était-il ivre au point de perdre tout sens des réalités, vraiment ?...

"J'aime vraiment pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule." s'éloignant pour s'allumer une cigarette, protégeant la flamme du briquet, frappé d'ailes croisées, des mains. "Ton numéro a peut-être marché avec eux mais avec moi t'es tombé sur un os, p'tit mec."

Qui osait-il appeler "petit" ?... Il devait avoisiner le mètre 60 alors qu'Eren perchait à plus de 80.

Il semblait pourtant posséder une puissance herculéenne !...

Eren essuya le sang de son nez d'un revers. Sa mâchoire était visiblement décrochée mais elle se ressouderait d'elle-même tandis que son sauveur tourné adversaire poursuivait son monologue.

"J'sais pas c'que t'es pourtant une chose est sûre : t'es un bel aimant à emmerdes, p'tit gars."

"Dis..."

Ah tiens, la mâchoire s'était remise et lui permettait de parler distinctement.

"... j'sais pas qui tu appelles p'tit gars mais faut qu'on remette les choses à leur place."

"A ta place, je la ramènerai pas pour rien dire." lui tournant le dos, présentant un _undercut_ impeccable. "T'as échappé à Hank, tu n'échapperas pas à l'Égorgeur."

Il y avait, dans la voix, quelque chose de terriblement tenace lorsqu'il prononça le surnom attribué à cette légende urbaine.

"Il en a égorgé des dizaines comme toi."

Il raclait le bitume de sa semelle gauche - car oui, Eren l'avait noté lorsqu'il avait dégainé ses coups - c'était un putain de gaucher !...

Et cette façon de tirer sur sa clope...

"Rentre bien sagement chez toi, p'tit gars. Maintenant que t'as l'estomac vide, tes idées devraient s'éclaircir."

"Et tu crois que je vais répondre "oui, boss" sans moufter ?"

Le plus petit tiqua ; spasme nerveux traversant son visage.

"Mon estomac vide, j'compte bien le remplir."

Il grimpa sur sa bécane, l'enjambant comme s'il s'agissait d'un étalon mécanique, récupérant son casque pour le visser sur son crâne.

"T'es véritablement le genre de brise-couilles dont je me passe."

"Que tu dis... les emmerdes, t'adores ça."

Démarrage de la bécane. Rectification de la direction. Passage rapide des vitesses.

Il fonça droit sur Eren qui eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter.

Eren le vit s'enfoncer dans la nuit éclairée artificiellement par les néons des enseignes qui fleurissaient l'avenue.

Le sourire vint fleurir les lèvres pleines d'Eren. Une chose était certaine ; il avait envie de le revoir. Très vite.

* * *

Livaï venait de passer le porte sectionnelle du souterrain, garant son véhicule sur l'emplacement réservé - un gus avait un jour eu la bonne idée de s'y placer et il s'était fait démonter à coups de batte !...

Il retira son casque et prit les escaliers, d'un pas énergique.

Arrivé sur le palier, il ouvrit la serrure sécurisée.

Une fois à l'intérieur, son visage quitta son pli habituel. Qu'il faisait bon se sentir chez soi !...

L'appartement - un petit F2 remarquablement aménagé - respirait la propreté.

Chaque chose y trouvait sa place.

Aucun objet ne traînait.

Livaï quitta sa veste qu'il suspendit à un cintre.

Il frotta sa nuque dégagée.

Une douche. Bien chaude.

Il se sentait maculé de sang mêlé aux relents de vomi d'Eren. Il ne pouvait plus masquer son écœurement.

Dans l'entrée, il quitta ses rangers. Puis se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bains, retirant son débardeur dans l'allée qui y conduisait.

La vache !... Un mètre 60 certes... un mètre 60 de splendeur !... Harmonieux en proportions.

Un corps admirablement charpenté.

Quelques tatoos entre les balafres.

Sur le pas de la porte, il quitta son treillis, direction le panier à linge.

En boxer gris chiné, il retira les plaques autour de son cou - l'une marquée du nom d'Erwin Smith, l'autre frappée du nom de Kuchel Ackermann et les posa sur le drap de bain qui servirait à sa sortie.

Enfin, il quitta le boxer, donnant sur des fesses remarquables, se glissant sous le jet d'eau chaude qu'il venait d'actionner.

Cette douche lui était salutaire, le débarrassant de toutes les particules indésirables, rendant sa peau d'une netteté irréprochable.

Il lui semblait que tous ses ennuis s'évacuaient par le siphon.

* * *

Eren, pendant ce temps, avait échoué dans un fast food et mangeait pour quatre.

Il avait, comme tout le monde dans la métropole, déjà entendu parler de ce fameux Égorgeur - un dérangé qui vous souriait de toutes ses dents, disait-on, en vous faisant glisser sa lame acérée d'une oreille à l'autre.

Eren avala sa dernière bouchée, visant les détritus sur son plateau, calé sur ce banc en bois inconfortable.

Il sirota son soda puis regagna l'appartement qu'il tenait en colocation avec deux amis.

Il y entra avec un tel fracas qu'il réveilla ses deux colocataires. Il finit par échouer sur le canapé, passant sa nuit là.

* * *

Petra hésita avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette sans nom. Un certain trouble la saisissait toujours avant et en présence de Livaï.

Il était vrai que la situation avait déjà ripé en de rares occasions et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au lit sans vraiment trop comprendre pourquoi... cependant Livaï refusait de la traiter comme sa petite amie officielle. Il s'obstinait à être tendre et protecteur comme un frère.

Pourtant, du côté de Petra, la situation ne présageait d'aucune ambiguïté. Elle était folle de Livaï !... Celui qu'elle appelait affectueusement "Heichou" occupait chacune de ses pensées.

Ce soir, elle lui avait proposé un _yatai _; une de ces sympathiques échoppes de rue où l'on soupait à la bonne franquette.

Son index mal assuré actionna la sonnette et il lui ouvrit.

Livaï était au téléphone et lui ouvrit d'une main, l'invitant à entrer alors qu'il terminait d'enfiler son t-shirt sombre, pantalon encore ouvert.

D'emblée, Petra détourna le regard et sentit un rouge vif lui colorer les joues.

Livaï termina la conversation rapidement, portable tenu contre son épaule remontée.

"Heichou, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas bon pour la nuque..." à la limite d'agiter son index avec une mine sévère.

Un petit sourire en réponse et un baiser sur la joue. "Tu vas bien, Petra ?"

"Ou... oui."

Ce foutu trouble !...

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" boutonnant son jeans.

"Oh, rien de particulier. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir." lui offrant un sourire frais.

Il caressa sa joue, avisant le casque qu'elle tenait au bras.

"Ne traînons pas, sinon on va se retrouver à devoir attendre."

En effet, le restaurant de rue comptait à peine neuf places.

Ils descendirent et Livaï démarra sa bécane, y grimpant le premier, rejoint par Petra qui venait de nouer des bras solides autour de sa taille, soupirant béatement et discrètement au contact rapproché avec ce dos bardé de cuir qu'elle vénérait.

C'était chaud et fort...

Petra savoura tout le trajet, cœur au regret qu'il partage si peu ses sentiments et son attirance.

Elle se souvint la façon dont son père avait interpelé Livaï, lui disant que Petra était prête à être mariée et qu'il y consentirait, pensant malgré tout qu'elle était bien jeune pour cela et avait encore tant de choses à découvrir...

Petra avait fondu de gêne devant le peu de tact de son père tandis que le visage de Livaï s'était fermé.

L'épisode avait été mémorable !...

* * *

Ils stationnèrent dans la petite ruelle.

Il restait cinq places et ils s'installèrent.

Les trois dernières places furent prises l'instant d'après.

Alors que Livaï consultait le tableau des menus, une voix forte attira son attention. Il tourna brièvement le regard vers l'individu qui faisait rire ses deux voisins de comptoir. Ses yeux étroits s'agrandirent et un pli contrarié vint chatouiller sa bouche.

"Allez, vas-y, Eren, raconte-la, elle est terrible !..." l'encourageait un blond.

Eren... cette grand perche. Trop occupé à faire le clown pour noter la présence, trois tabourets plus loin, de Livaï.

Ce même Eren qui venait de descendre de sa place pour mimer une scène comique, regard attiré par la nuque dégagée qui se trouvait plus loin.

Le hasard... le hasard fait parfois bien ou mal les choses !...

Eren cessa son numéro comique aussitôt. "Tiens, tiens, tiens." en avisant Livaï.

Ses amis eurent du mal à suivre.

Eren s'approcha de Livaï, s'interposant entre Petra et lui. "Salut."

Un véritable sans-gêne !...

Livaï tourna un regard neutre sur lui. "On se connaît ?"

"Hahahaha ! Mais oui qu'on se connaît !... La nuit dernière, tu te rappelles ?"

Petra laissa échapper un hoquet malgré elle.

"Ah ouais. T'avais vraiment une sale dégaine, Eren." admit Livaï presque de mauvaise grâce.

"Tu viens souvent ici ?"

C'était absolument ahurissant la façon dont Eren écartait à la fois Petra et ses amis, accaparant Livaï.

"Ce sont tes affaires, sérieux ?" rétorqua froidement Livaï, avalant une gorgée de l'eau qu'on venait de lui servir avec quelques amuse-bouches.

"Toujours aussi constipé, à ce que je vois !..." désireux d'y aller au contact, cherchant à poser une main sur le bras de Livaï. Ce dernier esquiva.

"Bon, t'as pas d'amis à amuser, Eren ? On aimerait souper au calme."

Eren leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. "OK. Pas de problème. J'suis pas loin si jamais tu changes d'avis."

Livaï se passa de répondre. Décidément... cet Eren était bien trop exubérant à son goût.

"Une connaissance ?... "osa timidement Petra.

"Un petit con que j'ai secouru la nuit dernière."

"Oh ?..."

Elle avait conscience des virées solitaires de Livaï une fois la nuit tombée. Le sommeil le fuyait depuis de longues années, dessinant des cernes sous ses yeux rétrécis.

De son côté, Eren continuait plus fort son cirque, désireux de se faire remarquer. Si bien qu'on lui demanda de se calmer. Il se rassit en rentrant sa tête chevelue dans ses épaules.

Livaï esquissa un sourire de guerre. "Finalement, j'apprécie cet endroit."

"Tu as vu, ils ont un nouveau menu ?"

"Ah ouais. Il a l'air chouette."

Quelque chose vint soudain heurter la main de Livaï qui reposait sur la table.

C'était Eren qui venait de rouler sa serviette papier en boule pour en catapulter Livaï.

"Il a l'air de... bien t'aimer." rit Petra.

"Il ne me connaît pas." trancha Livaï aussi sèchement qu'une lame.

* * *

Le repas fut servi sur une courbette polie.

Livaï avait un goût prononcé pour tout ce qui était relevé. Là où d'autres se mettaient à cracher du feu, lui demeurait parfaitement imperturbable.

Il avait choisi un jeu de brochettes assaisonnées.

De temps à autre, son regard ripait sur le chignon haut d'Eren.

Ce dernier semblait avoir retenu la leçon et daignait montrer un peu de civilité.

"J'attends le saké pour me déchaîner !..." déclara Eren, comme s'il venait de percer à jour les pensées de Livaï. Ce dernier bisqua mais Petra posa sa main sur la sienne.

"On peut partir avant si ça t'incommode..."

"Il en faut plus pour m'incommoder, Petra." glissant lentement sa main hors de portée.

Le geste n'avait pas échappé à Eren qui s'en délecta.

"Il a l'air sinistre, franchement." avança Mikasa, la colocataire d'Eren.

"C'est un genre qu'il se donne. J'suis sûr qu'il est capable de déconner à fond !..." argua Eren, sûr de son fait.

"Il boit du thé." nota Mikasa.

Eren, lui, avait remarqué la façon étrange dont ce garçon tenait sa tasse, du bout des doigts, main suspendue en l'air.

C'était fou comme Livaï avait conscience des regards sur lui. Même placés dans son dos, ces regards lui parvenaient avec une netteté inimaginable.

"L'impression d'être une bête de foire." grogna Livaï.

"Nous pouvons partir." proposa une nouvelle fois Petra.

"Quoi ? C'est à eux de partir ou de se tenir." suffisamment haut pour être entendu.

"Il a un problème, le nabot ?" le harponna Mikasa.

"Nan. Mais toi visiblement oui. T'es pas assez baisée, il semble. Eren, t'aurais pu faire un effort sur ce coup-là." rétorqua aussitôt Livaï.

Cette fois, Livaï était littéralement tourné vers le groupe sur son tabouret, prêt à en découdre verbalement.

Eren avait manqué de s'étouffer. "Depuis quand on baise sa sœur ? T'as de drôles d'idées." amena-t-il, rieur.

Mikasa renifla. "Un mec qui tourne au thé, c'est pas net."

"Bordel, tu vas t'occuper de tes fesses, oui ?!" grimaça Livaï.

Petra soupirait, préférant se perdre dans sa tasse. Dire que la soirée devait s'annoncer tranquille...

"C'est vrai, Mikasa. Laisse-le boire du thé si ça lui chante." intervint Eren.

"Ça fait moins de dégâts, demande à Eren." lança Livaï.

"J'suis sûr que tu tiens bien l'alcool. Un p'tit concours pour voir ?" proposa Eren.

"Chiche."

"Livaï..." osa Petra.

"Livaï. C'est donc Livaï ton p'tit nom ?..." s'amusa Eren, fier de cette découverte inopinée.

"Patron, saké." ordonna Livaï, claquant impoliment des doigts.

"Ouais, patron ! Toute votre cuvée !..." renchérit Eren.

Petra descendit de son tabouret, se sentant visiblement de trop. C'est Livaï qui la récupéra par la main pour l'y faire remonter. "Toi, reste là. C'est pas un p'tit con qui va faire la loi ici."

"Livaï, je pense que..."

"Il a besoin d'encouragements, Petra." intervint la voix criarde d'Eren.

"Ta gueule, toi." battant du pied en attendant l'arrivée du saké.

Une fois servis, les deux adversaires se jaugèrent.

"OK. Le premier qui roule sous la table..."

Les coudes se levèrent simultanément. Et multiplièrent l'exploit.

Au bout de vingt bonnes minutes, Eren était imbibé comme une éponge.

"Oh..." voyant le décor tourner.

Mikasa l'empoigna. "Armin, paye pour nous, stp. Allez, Eren, on rentre."

Livaï, lui, était impressionnant sur son tabouret, pommettes légèrement teintées. Un hoquet vint cependant trahir son état d'ébriété.

Reprendre la route dans cet état ? Hors de question.

"Petra. Appelle... un taxi."

"Et ta moto ?"

"Je la récupérerai demain." vacillant sur ses appuis en quittant le tabouret.

Eren fit arrêter Mikasa devant lui. "A charge de revanche, mon vieux ?"

"Va te faire border bien sagement, p'tit gars."

* * *

Dans le taxi, Petra était mal à l'aise, s'attendant à ce que Livaï rejette tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac sur les tapis de sol immaculés du véhicule. Mais non. Il tenait remarquablement.

Elle dut l'aider à monter jusqu'à son appartement, le faisant allonger sur le sofa du séjour, retirant ses chaussures et sa veste, le couvrant d'un plaid.

Livaï ouvrit les yeux, souriant. "J'ai été con."

Petra renifla pour le lui confirmer. Elle caressa sa joue pour toute réponse. "Je reste près de toi."

Livaï bascula la tête. Qu'importait. Il ne voyait qu'Eren. Cette grande perche...


	3. Premier tête-à-tête

_Chapitre 3 : Premier tête-à-tête_

"Eren."

Mikasa venait de prendre son visage le plus grave, violant l'espace privé de son colocataire.

"Est-ce que ce mec te plaît ?"

Ça ressemblait fort à une séance d'inquisition. S'il disait oui, la belle brune le conduirait à coup sûr au bûcher.

Eren bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

"Laisse-le tranquille, Mikasa." intervint aimablement Armin.

D'eux trois, Armin était le conciliateur, doté d'un caractère doux. Eren et Mikasa étaient de fortes têtes et les chocs étaient réguliers.

"Même s'il lui plaisait, ce ne sont pas nos affaires."

Eren adressa un petit regard complaisant à Armin tandis que la brune croisa les bras, pas convaincue.

"J'sais pas c'que tu lui trouves, honnêtement."

Ce qu'il lui trouvait ?... Eren eut un sourire béat qui donna envie à Mikasa de lui défoncer toutes ses dents - sachant qu'elles repousseraient toutes dans l'heure qui suivrait...

"T'as oublié ce que tu es, Eren ?"

Ouch ! Elle avait décidément l'air de frapper là où ça faisait mal...

"Il en a déjà vu une partie." arma Eren.

Mikasa entrouvrit la bouche. "Et... il s'est pas barré en courant ?"

"Il a des couilles, qu'est-ce que tu crois !..."

"Tu dis ça... comme ça ?..."

"Je suis pas un monstre, Mikasa. J'ai le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour."

"Ça, seuls tes amis le peuvent." trancha la brunette.

Eren soupira et se détourna. Inutile d'arguer davantage, c'était peine perdue.

* * *

Le lendemain, Eren se mit en route de bonne heure. Il fit un détour par l'échoppe close et déposa son 06 noté sur un papier qu'il glissa dans un interstice sur le guidon.

* * *

Livaï venait d'émerger. Mal aux cheveux, c'était à prévoir.

Il se redressa et se frotta la nuque.

Petra était endormie dans le fauteuil à proximité.

Livaï sourit et se leva pour aller doucement la secouer par l'épaule. "Hey, Petra. Debout."

Elle émergea à son tour, se frottant les yeux. "Hmm ?... Il est quelle heure ?..."

"Déjà tard. Je te laisse la salle de bains. En attendant, je nous prépare un petit déj."

C'était agréable. Petra était heureuse de s'être réveillée à côté de lui ce matin. Comme s'ils formaient un véritable couple.

"Merci pour tout, Petra. T'es vraiment quelqu'un sur qui je peux compter." caressant sa joue.

"C'est... tout ?..."

Livaï arma un sourire. "C'est déjà pas mal."

"Livaï... je voudrais être... bien plus."

Ses yeux parlaient pour elle.

Livaï vint embrasser son front.

Trop. Bien trop fraternel.

Elle louchait sur ses lèvres.

Il avait noté le chemin que venaient de prendre ses yeux.

"Si ça continue, on va refaire une connerie." dit-il d'une voix presque blanche.

"Une... connerie ?..."

"Ouais. Tu sais, comme quand ça a rip..."

"C'était donc une _connerie _?"

"Petra..." secouant la tête.

"Il me semblait pourtant que tu avais beaucoup aimé, Livaï. Tu me l'a dit à plusieurs reprises."

"Le contexte s'y prêtait. Je suis désolé si... je t'ai fait espérer autre chose."

"En effet." se levant pour récupérer sa veste et quitter l'appartement. "Bonne journée, Livaï."

A peine sortie, Livaï plaqua le couteau à tartiner contre la table. "Bordel !..." plongeant son visage dans ses mains, rage au ventre.

* * *

Livaï se pointa devant l'échoppe au beau milieu de l'après-midi, retirant la béquille et démarrant le monstre mécanique, le chevauchant d'un mouvement adroit de jambe, enfilant son casque et bouclant l'attache.

Tiens... qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc blanc qui dépassait ?...

Livaï l'attrapa et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un petit papier plié en quatre. Il le déplia et découvrit un 06. Sourire immédiat.

"... _the suicidal bastard_."

* * *

Eren n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait jamais autant espéré que son smartphone s'agite. Mais connaissant l'animal, ce n'était pas chose gagnée, loin de là. Livaï avait-il seulement remarqué son petit papier ?... L'angoisse saisit le Titan tout entier. Il se mit à aller et venir dans sa chambre, contrariété à son comble.

Livaï était rentré, affalé sur son canapé, smartphone à proximité. Bien. Ne rien précipiter... faire poireauter. Pas trop, faudrait pas qu'il aille chercher fortune ailleurs. Laisser mariner quelques jours. Il attrapa la télécommande et avisa l'écran plat, savourant une course automobile.

* * *

"Eren. T'es d'une humeur massacrante en ce moment." lui fit constater Mikasa.

Eren boucla son sac à déjeuner sans même lui adresser le moindre intérêt.

Elle résolut de l'attraper par les épaules - et cette fille avait une sacrée poigne !...

Cherchant avidement le regard de son compagnon d'appartement, elle trouva deux émeraudes en peine.

"Dis-moi."

"Laisse tomber, Mikasa."

"Je vois bien que tu te tourmentes."

"Tu ne pourrais pas comp..."

Le smartphone venait d'annoncer un sms.

Eren dégaina, main tremblante. Numéro inconnu, évidemment. "Aoshima Shokudo, demain 19 heures. Soit à l'heure, p'tit gars."

OK. C'était bien du pur Livaï : choisir le lieu et ne pas demander l'avis de quiconque. Eren le reconnaissait bien là. "J'serai même en avance, mon beau salaud."

La journée d'Eren, maussade à prime abord, paraît soudain plus lumineuse.

Il fit même quelques heures supplémentaires au travail, lui qui rechignait d'ordinaire.

* * *

Rien n'allait plus. Les cheveux, d'ordinaire plutôt disciplinés d'Eren, avaient décidé de le contrarier en ne tombant pas comme il le fallait ou en s'échappant de chaque coiffure imposée. Il résolut donc de s'y rendre cheveux lâchés.

Il avait choisi un style casual, agrémenté de converse.

Et il poireautait depuis presque une demi-heure, sautant d'un pied à l'autre car il flottait, lui qui était coutumier d'arriver en retard !...

Enfin, un vrombissement agressif de moto se fit entendre et il apparut.

Quittant son engin mécanique, il retira son casque et remit sagement ses cheveux drus en place d'un mouvement de main.

Le visage d'Eren se fit radieux.

"Hey, _suicidal blockhead _!..." d'un mouvement de main.

"Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi heureux de voir quelqu'un."

"T'es trempé, p'tit con, t'aurais dû entrer." poussant la porte coulissante, plaçant une main chaude dans le dos large d'Eren, s'arrêtant entre les omoplates au lieu de grimper jusqu'à la nuque.

"Je ne voulais surtout pas te manquer."

Ils étaient installés à une bonne table, au fond. Ce soir c'était ramen à s'en faire péter le ventre !...

En l'occurrence, ce n'était pas la carte qu'Eren dévorait des yeux. Non, non, non.

Il pouvait enfin le détailler comme bon lui semblait. Et il ne s'en privait.

"Arrête." sur un demi-sourire. "On dirait que c'est moi le plat de résistance."

"Tu pourrais carrément faire l'entrée, le plat et le dessert. Tout en un."

"Eren..." flatté, jouant avec le set de table.

"La fille qui était avec toi, la fois dernière ?..."

"Petra ? Une... amie. Même si..." reniflant. "... ça a ripé deux ou trois fois."

"Ah..."

"J'préfère être franc, Eren. C'est une qualité qu'on me reproche souvent."

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être beau gosse... Eren en prenait plein la vue.

"Et toi alors, c'est quoi ton histoire ?"

"Bah... je suis installé dans cette ville depuis quelques années maintenant."

"Je parlais de... ta capacité à cicatriser vitesse grand V."

"Oh... j'en sais rien, c'est... bizarre même pour moi."

"T'étais pas en forme quand je t'ai cueilli dans cette ruelle. T'avais même plutôt envie d'en finir, je me trompe ?"

"Ça... m'arrive souvent. Je pète les plombs, je bois et je fais n'importe quoi."

"On ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec toi !..."

"Mes amis jouent les garde-fou mais... je sens bien que je suis lourd parfois."

"La brune n'a pas l'air commode." sur un clin d'oeil complice.

"Mikasa ? Ouais, elle est... terrible dans son genre."

"Les amis, c'est précieux, Eren. Même s'ils sont terribles, comme tu dis."

"Ouais, je sais." souriant, glissant une main sur la table pour caresser prudemment plusieurs phalanges de Livaï, du bout des doigts. "Qu'est-ce que tu me plais..."

C'était touchant. Adorable. Livaï ignorait cependant si Eren serait en mesure de comprendre son vécu et ses origines...

"Tu viens d'où, Livaï ?..."

"De la banlieue nord."

"Oh..."

L'endroit était réputé salement malfamé.

"Ma mère... y exerçait un métier que je ne nommerai pas. Elle a fini par en crever lamentablement. Puis... on m'a recueilli."

"Ça s'est bien passé pour toi par la suite ?"

"Pas vraiment. Les _familles d'accueil _ne sont jamais celles qu'on souhaite." amer, songeant à l'Egorgeur duquel il avait été proche durant toutes ces années. Il avait quitté un enfer pour un autre.

"Ça n'a pas dû être facile..."

"En effet. Il m'arrive encore aujourd'hui de me trimballer ces casseroles. De casser la gueule à n'importe qui pour un regard, une remarque."

"T'as le poing facile, j'ai pu noter." riant bêtement.

L'écran du smartphone de Livaï sur la table s'illumina en un appel silencieux. Ce dernier retourna l'appareil. Il s'agissait d'un appel de Petra.

Livaï soupira, regard allant se perdre du côté de la décoration du mur.

La commande arriva et ils dégustèrent leurs ramen dans un silence relatif.

Au moment de se quitter : "Est-ce que... je peux t'embrasser, Livaï ?..."

Livaï sourit, attrapant Eren par sa veste pour l'attirer à ses lèvres, le dévorant âprement et sans préavis.

La vache, c'était aussi épicé que les plats qu'il chérissait !...

Eren demeura là un moment encore, sourire béat plaqué sur le visage, observant la lueur du phare arrière de la moto de Livaï s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité.

En regagnant l'appartement, Eren se laissa tomber sur son lit, bras derrière sa tête. "On était vraiment faits pour se rencontrer."

* * *

"Eren, bouge de là !..."

C'était journée de nettoyage à l'appartement et Mikasa jouait à la tornade ménagère.

Armin tentait de suivre le rythme, sans succès. Quant à Eren, le ménage, très peu pour lui.

Il en profita pour s'éclipser en douce et traîner le long du canal.

C'était ici que ça s'était produit la première fois... ça avait été effrayant.

Eren ne s'était plus reconnu.

Il posa son derrière sur une dalle, observant le jeu de l'eau.

Puis il lança plusieurs pierres, tentant de les faire ricocher.

Sur le retour, il s'arrêta devant un des nombreux distributeurs de la ville et se prit un encas qu'il dégusta dans une galerie commerçante.

* * *

"J'ai très envie de te voir, Livaï..."

La demande fit sourire le concerné.

"Passe chez moi alors." en lui communiquant l'adresse.

Il ne se passa pas une demi-heure jusqu'à ce que le coup de sonnette d'Eren retentit.

Il bouillonnait d'impatience de découvrir où Livaï vivait !...

La netteté et la propreté lui frappèrent au visage. Il émit un long sifflement.

"Tu serais pas un peu maniaque, toi ?..." attirant Livaï à lui par le passant de son jean, posant un front doux contre le sien, venant chercher ses lèvres pour les picorer.

"T'as pas idée." décochant un sourire de guerre, venant plaquer le dos d'Eren contre le mur de l'entrée.

"Une véritable petite fée du logis, dis-moi." poursuivit Eren avant de siffler entre ses dents.

Le plus âgé venait de glisser deux mains chaudes sous son t-shirt.

"Et toi, t'as pas l'air d'être un as de la propreté." rétorqua Livaï.

Eren venait de se saisir des poignets de Livaï pour guider ses mains partout sur son torse.

Il avait... un sourire incroyable. Un sourire pour lequel vous auriez été prêt à vous damner.

"J'adore ton sourire, Eren." venant dévorer les belles lèvres pleines.

La température venait de faire un bond !...

A son tour, Eren bascula pour plaquer Livaï contre le même mur.

"Oh, si tu commences à jouer à ça..." ronronna le plus vieux.

Eren glissa une cuisse entre les jambes de Livaï. "Oui, quoi ?"

Livaï était magnifique, cheveux étalés contre ce mur, paupières baissées sur des pupilles à la dérive.

"Ton canapé a l'air cool." émit Eren qui venait de basculer un regard dans le séjour.

"Il l'est."

"Je te soulève pour passer le seuil de porte ?..." demanda Eren, taquin.

"N'y songe même pas, p'tit gars."

Eren libéra les jambes de plus petit, lui adressant un regard explicite avant de se déchausser et d'aller s'installer sur le canapé, s'y allongeant de tout son long.

Livaï monta un genou sur le bord, glissant une main le long de la cuisse d'Eren.

"J'adore comme tu me fais la cour." déclara Eren sur un sourire chaud.

"Je..."

Coup de sonnette. Et merde !...

Moment de flottement.

Second coup, plus bref.

"T'attends un colis ?"

"Pas vraiment."

Troisième coup.

Livaï soupira et se releva, allant ouvrir.

Eren avait déjà une petite idée de ce que Livaï trouverait derrière la porte.

Et ça ne manqua pas.

Eren se redressa d'un seul tenant sur le canapé.

Il s'agissait de Petra, assiette de gâteaux en main.

Eren hésitait ; s'éclipser ? Rester ?...

Lorsque la jeune femme le découvrit sur le canapé, elle adressa un regard inquisiteur à Livaï.

"Tu te souviens d'Eren ?" questionna maladroitement ce dernier.

La suite se passa de telle façon à ce que ni Petra ni Eren ne cédèrent du terrain, surveillant d'un œil jaloux leur Heichou.

"Partie remise." avait glissé Eren à l'oreille percée de Livaï en quittant la scène en même temps que Petra.

Livaï ne put s'empêcher de laisser traîner ses lèvres le long de la joue d'Eren. "Putain, tu me la dois."

* * *

Livaï faisait défiler l'écran sur les gros titres. L'égorgeur avait encore frappé.

Livaï eut un tique nerveux dans le visage. "Décidément... tu te surpasses, Kenny. Et chaque fois t'arrives à sauver tes fesses."

* * *

Ça circulait bien sur les voies à cette heure. Mais Livaï était remué. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il nota rapidement qu'il avait fini encerclé par un groupe de motards. Il reconnut immédiatement la tactique utilisée par ce brave Kenny...

Livaï cherchait du regard un embranchement qui lui permettrait de quitter la formation qui se resserrait autour de lui. Là !... Maintenant !... Coup de guidon maîtrisé.

La ruelle était étroite et donnait sur les rives asséchées du canal.

Les plus hardis lui collaient au pneu. A sa tête, une grande perche dégingandée.

Assurément. Il était demeuré comme dans ses souvenirs, l'enfoiré !...

Et là... là... cul-de-sac !...

"Eh ben mon salopiaud..." descendant de bécane, lourdement armé. "Finir dans un piège à rat, c'est déplorable, Livaï. On dirait bien que j't'ai rien appris."

Il s'avançait, jambes toujours aussi arquées, faisant vaguement penser au personnage d'un western spaghetti...

"Tu me déçois, Livaï."

Ce dernier était ramassé. Prêt au combat. Car assurément, son cher mentor n'était pas venu lui réclamer un câlin...


End file.
